Impatience
by Ashecroft
Summary: A short story I did for a friend on DeviantArt. I hope she likes it


Zevran fell through the flaps of the tent, Messalyn following in immediately after with a wide smirk. Zev returned the smirk, his eyes following the dusky skinned beauty as she wrenched her tunic up over her head, tossing it at him. As always, she wore nothing beneath, and the quick removal of the tunic made her breasts bounce. "You are rather eager tonight, not that I'm complaining of course." he said, chuckling as Messalyn straddled his waist, grasping his shirt.

She said nothing, only the same smirk as she tore the shirt open, her nails digging into the flesh of his chest and groping it roughly, the tips following every contour of his muscles. Her hands were crushed against his chest as he pushed himself up, curling his arms around her and pulled himself face-to-chest with her breasts, immediately latching his lips over a nipple. "What're you doing?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Zevran appear to say "Distraction." with a mouth muffled by titflesh, raising a dagger up behind her back and slicing through the back of her trousers. Her groan was short, replaed by a laugh as he pushed forward again, sending her crashing down on her back.

His hands found her trousers and wrenched them off of her with great ease due to the fault in the seams, his grin broadening at the sight of her dripping sex. "What're you waiting for then? Take it." she said, laying down flat in wait.

"I am afraid I am not ready. Perhaps you should kiss me to waking?" Zevran asked with an obviously insincere tone, Messalyn vaguely aware of him now straddling her chest, his completely erect cock resting between her breasts.

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to wait for it. Zevran didn't wait, taking a hold of the back of her head and forcing himself halfway into her mouth causing her to gag. However, the assassin was unrelenting, his hold on the back of her head getting stronger as he forced himself further in, his cock sliding downwards into her throat, before he pulled out. Messalyn spluttered for air, her eyes fixed on the saliva coated cock. "I didn't say stop…"

Zevran chuckled, pulling her down onto him once more. Her throat had relaxed, allowing him an easier time to slide deeper than before, the gags still present but not nearly as often.

After only a few minutes, Messalyn reached up and shoved Zevran back down onto his back, his soaked cock standing proud in the light that was allowed from the fire through the tent. Messalyn jumped onto him, straddling his waist once more, pinning the cock between her legs. She didn't ask if he was ready, pushing herself up onto her knees and reaching down to grab him, and she positioned him at her sex before plunging down onto him.

Their moans were in unison, her walls massaging and squeezing Zevran's length with a constant rhythm, wanting him even deeper. Zevran took hold of her hips and began thrusting up, his asscheeks leaving the ground as he impaled even further into her depths.

Messalyn felt the heat radiate from her loins up and throughout her body, her skin tingling with pleasure as Zevran worked her quickly. From his own groans, he was enjoying her just as much as she was enjoying him. Her fingers found his chest again, raking his muscles and leaving long red marks, not nearly deep enough to draw blood.

Zevran thrust harder than normal, forcing the two to roll over so he was the one on top. Messalyn's lips formed a brief smile, before a moan broke it as his thrusts became harder and faster from the change of position. She wrapped her arms and her legs around him, almost trying to force her even deeper inside her. "Damnit Zev… come on… I know you're better than this…"

"Is that so… well… alright then…" he said, pulling himself free from her grip and her sex, grabbing her leg before she could react to the loss of him. He pulled her leg, forcing her over onto her knees, and she propped herself up onto her elbows to glance over her shoulder. But a moan was wrenched from her throat after he took hold of her hips and thrust himself back into her soaking sex, trails of her juices running thick down her legs.

Zevran took hold of her hair, a thick clump of white strands caught as he thrust harder and deeper, making her moans longer and filled with a new sound. She was close to orgasm, and she was struggling to hold it off for as long as possible. But Zevran wasn't having any of that, and he reached under her with his free hand, stroking her exposed clit with a single digit.

Messalyn clenched her eyes shut as she cried out in bliss, the orgasm sending waves of pleasure through her body multiple times over. Her arms gave way, and she crumpled to the ground with Zevran still pounding away behind her.

He released her hair, removed his hand from her clit, and used them both to part her as cheeks. He spat at the tight hole once, a perfect shot to lube it up even a bit. He pulled free from her sex, placing the head of his cock at the entrance to her ass. "Get ready…" he said with a light chuckle, thrusting hard into her. Messalyn, too tired to push herself up, simply cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he thrust deep into her tightest passage, Zevran grunting with satisfaction at how her muscles squeezed and massaged his cock as he slid in and out of her, the hole quickly getting easier to move in from the spit and the juices from her sex lubing her.

His hands ran up her body, grasping at her breasts as her pulled her up so her back pressed to his chest, his own grunts and groans getting louder. "Do it…" Messalyn whispered tiredly, groaning deeply and biting her bottom lip as Zevran hilted himself as deep as he could, and filled her with his seed.

The two fell forwards into their blankets, wide smiles on their faces. "Tired already?"

"I could say… the same to you…"

The two shared a laugh, resting with Zevran still stuck in her ass.

Alistair lay in his own tent, pouting as he was made listen to the sounds of the wild sex in the tent next to his. He rolled to his side, and thought "Lucky bastard…" as he wiped his hand clean.


End file.
